


WELCOME TO ETERNAL DAMNATION

by smileyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faries, Fluff, Hyunjeong, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, Witches, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: if he knew one thing was for sure, it was that spending eternity with hyunjin didn't sound all that bad.





	WELCOME TO ETERNAL DAMNATION

**Author's Note:**

> here's my contribution to the spooky season,, hyunin of course :)

Jeongin woke up too early. It was five thirty and Jeongin woke to the terrible feeling of being burned alive. His skin seared and once his eyes were torn open he was able to register the fact that he needed to get away from the sunlight because something was wrong. He hurled himself over the side of the bed, falling to the floor with a crash and taking the blankets with him. Flustered and confused, Jeongin’s bed head popped over the side of the bed, watching the picture of the window shining onto his mattress with caution. He reached a hand out slowly and darted it into the light, hissing when once again, it stung. In his still sleepy state, Jeongin decided he had gotten some kind of disease overnight and his skin was just irritated. 

Getting up off the floor, Jeongin went to get dressed for school, deciding to start the day early and have a proper breakfast because he was quite hungry. Jeongin covered every inch of his skin so as to not irritate his skin more before he had the chance to tell his parents about the strange phenomenon. In the mirror, Jeongin inspected his face, noticing how his cheekbones looked higher, and his face overall looked more mature than when he’d gone to bed. His eyes wandered down to his neck. Two puncture wounds stuck out against his milky skin. As Jeongin brushed his fingers along them, he started to panic. 

People joked about vampires all the time, it was October after all and with the month came an onslaught of scary movies, scary stories, and theories of undead creatures. Stories said vampires couldn’t go out in the sun because they would burn, they said vampires always looked the same, mature and attractive, they said to become a vampire you had to get bitten. The only thing Jeongin wasn’t experiencing was bloodlust and invisibility in front of a mirror. Then they both hit him with the force of a ten thousand pound truck. His stomach twisted and churned in pain, his throat was dry and he desperately wished for something to drink, or eat, he didn’t know which. As Jeongin gripped the counter to keep himself from toppling over in anguish, he saw his reflection fade away like dust in the wind.

His eyes burned and his stomach rumbled, another angry stab shooting through his insides. Panicking, Jeongin detached himself from the bathroom sink and tried to make his way downstairs. He clutched his stomach as he made his way, trying not to fall. His vision was getting blurry and his pupils stung every time he blinked. He was stopped at the end of the stairs by a particularly powerful burst of pain. He gasped, gripping at his sides, doubling over, praying it would stop. 

“Jeongin is that you?” His mom called out from the kitchen. He couldn’t answer, only a groan coming out of his mouth when he tried. He heard her footsteps, he heard every moan in the hardwood floor, the spatula being set down on the countertop, the sizzling of the breakfast in the pan. His mom rounded the corner and the most wonderful smell hit his nose, savory like a juicy sausage with a hint of iron. His teeth ached as the scent got closer. A heartbeat pounded in Jeongin’s ears and he wasn’t sure if it was his own or not. He looked up, practically salivating as he saw his mom’s face. 

“Oh honey what’s wrong?!” She exclaimed, coming to his side. The smell got stronger and he had the overwhelming, animalistic desire and need to sink his teeth into her flesh. So he did. He lunged forward and bit deep into her neck, acting purely on instinct. She screamed and screamed until finally Jeongin was thrown away from her, splayed out on the floor. He met her eyes and it didn’t take a genius to tell she was terrified. She was shaking and sobbing as he looked at Jeongin like he was a monster. Jeongin scrambled to his feet and fled towards the door. With every step her cries got louder and louder. His ears rung and his teary eyes frantically searched for an escape. He didn’t know what was happening, but he thought maybe getting out of the smelly, loud, apartment that maybe he would be okay. 

Living in the city his condition only got worse. He still couldn’t touch the sun, smells were coming from every angle to attack his nose, he could hear everything, and despite having a drop of his mom’s blood he was still in horrible pain. His stomach hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced before. His hunger was ripping him apart. People were everywhere, knocking into him as he staggered down the road. He made it to a shaded alleyway and slumped against the wall, heaving in huge gulps of air and sweating bullets. Then, somehow in the midst of the pain, Jeongin noticed someone coming up to him. Not wanting the same feeling he felt around his mom to return, Jeongin tried to stand and get away. 

“Are you okay?” The person, a boy, asked. He came forward and put his hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. Jeongin flinched but looked up in surprise when the boy had no smell. Besides his cologne, there was no extra scent good or bad like he had smelled on his mom. He was unfairly attractive. The boy’s eyes widened, “You’re a recent fledgling.” 

“A w-what?” Jeongin rasped. 

“A new vampire,” He answered, “You’re starving aren’t you?” Jeongin nodded, “Stay here.” Jeongin collapsed against the wall again as the boy fled the alleyway. He was back as quick as he left and had a companion. He leaned down and the person did too, holding his arm out towards Jeongin. He smelled sweet and inviting, making Jeongin’s stomach rumble, “Drink, you need it.” 

Jeongin glanced at the boy and then back at the stranger’s arm. Two punctures like the ones in his neck decorated his flesh. Beautiful red blood was starting to trickle out. Jeongin didn’t think before taking the arm in his hands and sinking his teeth into it. Sweet relief took over and Jeongin calmed as everything died down. He drank and drank until he bled the man dry and couldn’t take anymore. He released the man and the other boy took the body away. He sat next to Jeongin when he returned and for a moment Jeongin just sat in a daze. 

“I just drank blood,” He whispered, “I just drank someone’s blood!” He shot up and whipped around at the boy who got up with him, grabbing his hand to stop him from doing anything rash. 

“You’re a vampire, uh…”

“Jeongin.” 

“You’re a vampire now Jeongin, you’ll have to get used to it.” 

“H-How did you know? And why did you help me?” Jeongin asked. The stranger released his hand. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” He said with a toothy grin, “I’m a vampire too.” 

“So this isn’t like a thing of myth… this is real life.” Hyunjin nodded,

“Afraid so. I’d have to guess you turned last night. Did you wake up just this morning and feel like this?” Jeongin nodded. 

“What exactly does being a vampire mean? What am I supposed to do?” He asked timidly. 

“I can explain everything if you’d like me to,” Hyunjin offered sweetly, “But I’ve gotta get back home. You could come if you want. It’s a place where there’s loads more like us. You’d be safe.” 

“More vampires?”

“And werewolves, werecats, witches, and fairies,” Seeing Jeongin’s baffled expression he giggled, “Yes they all exist, those are the ones we have in our little community. There’s loads more like ours all over.”

“If I came with you,” Jeongin started carefully, “I wouldn’t be able to see my parents again would I?” Hyunjin shook his head. 

“I would make them forget about you,” He said, “It’s better than waiting around and watching them die.” Jeongin got a flash of himself tearing into his mom’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut. The guilt of what he’d done would haunt him forever; the least he could do was make her forget all about it. 

“Please… please do.” 

“Only if you want to.” Jeongin nodded and smiled shyly, “Okay, lead the way.” 

Jeongin took Hyunjin back to his apartment building. They got his mom and dad to come down because now neither of them could enter the premises. Jeongin’s heart broke when his parents couldn’t even look at him. Hyunjin did it quickly and soon they were on their way to a new location. Jeongin shocked himself with how calm he was despite his entire life being put on hold for the arrival of this new one. He could tell Hyunjin was shocked about it too but he didn’t say anything, probably because he didn’t want to say anything that would make Jeongin more upset about the whole thing. Jeongin thought it would be easier if he just accepted the fact that he bled a man dry and was exhibiting all signs of a new vampire, rather than trying to deny it. It would do him no good to do that, so he just tried to wrap his mind around it as quickly as possible. 

Hyunjin lead him to a bus stop. They rode the bus for a short while until coming to a stop that Hyunjin said was two blocks from ‘the house’. They were still in the city, but it was less populated and Jeongin began to wonder if it was because of the supernatural population that apparently lived around here. There were few people on the streets and they came around a corner to see a sign hanging above a door that read ‘LEE’S: REMEDIES, CHARMS, AND HEXES’. Hyunjin took Jeongin inside. It was dark and there was stuff everywhere looking much like one of those cheesy magic shops in all the halloween movies. Hyunjin hit the bell on the desk,

“Minho!” He called out. There was a little crash and an orange haired boy came flying out of a room behind a black curtain. He was a little disheveled but he grinned bright and excited. 

“Who’s he?” The boy asked, coming forward a little, “He smells like a vamp.” 

“That’s cause he is,” Hyunjin replied, “Jisung this is Jeongin, he’s a new vampire as of today. I found him practically about to die again. Jeongin this is Jisung, he’s a werewolf.”

“Welcome to eternal damnation!” Jisung threw his arms up in a grand gesture as if announcing he’d just won a new car. 

“Jisung!” 

“Don’t vampires and werewolves hate each other?” Jeongin asked over the banter of the other two. 

“Not around here!” Jisung said happily, “We’re all cool with each other.”

“What’s all the racket about? I was in the middle of something.” Another boy emerged from the same room as Jisung had only he looked more put together. 

“Baby vampire joining the house,” Hyunjin said, “Minho this is Jeongin, Jeongin this is Minho our resident witch.” 

“Pleasure to meet you doll,” Minho said, wiping his hands on the apron that hung around his waist, and reaching out to shake Jeongin’s hand, “Don’t mind this, it’s all for show in case any humans stumble in. What can I do for you?” 

“He needs a day piece.” Hyunjin said. 

“Of course he does, come, come.” He beckoned with his hand and Hyunjin lightly pushed Jeongin forward to follow him. Behind the curtain it was bright, a beautiful chandelier hung overhead and sconces lit up every wall. Minho took them to a spot in the back right corner where a dresser with long, thin drawers were stacked. With a wave of his hand the drawers opened and things started flying out. Minho began to pick through the items in one of the bottom drawers while a whole drawer full of gems came out and hovered in front of Jeongin. 

“You can have a necklace, ring, bracelet, or pair of earrings,” Hyunjin told him, “Minho’ll charm it so as long as you have it on you won’t be affected by the sun.” 

“What’s yours?” Hyunjin held up his hand, fingers on display, 

“A ring.” The band was silver with a simple design featuring ruby gemstones in the center. 

“Then I’ll have a ring too.” Minho smirked but didn’t say anything, snapping his fingers and sending a tape measure and notepad his way. They took the measurement of his middle finger and then zipped away. 

“I’ll have it at the house tonight sugar, why don’t you get to know the others in the meantime?” Minho suggested. 

“I was gonna take him there next,” Hyunjin said, already one step ahead, “Thanks Minho.” 

“Yeah, thank you.” 

“Not a problem dear, now shoo, shoo!” He waved the pair of vampires out into the main part of the shop. Hyunjin started walking back towards the door, leading him out to the right just a few feet from Minho’s shop. The bricks turned from rusty red to a deep black/brown color. The door was wood and black, and there was a sign above the door that read ‘SAFE HOUSE’ in faded writing. 

“Why’s it called a safe house?” Jeongin asked. 

“Let’s get you out of the sun and I’ll tell you,” Hyunjin replied, “Come on in.” He yanked the door and held it open for Jeongin to go first. Inside it looked like an orphanage of sorts. There was a tall staircase directly to the left in front of them and if one was to go straight they would probably find a kitchen and living room area. The foyer was dimly lit, giving off a chilling vibe that one would expect from a supernatural safe house. Jeongin glanced at Hyunjin to find him already looking his way. Jeongin blushed and cleared his throat,

“It’s nice.” He said. 

“Don’t lie,” Hyunjin laughed, “Come on, I’ll bet Woojin’s in the kitchen.” Sure enough they rounded the corner and someone, who Jeongin could only assume was Woojin, was slaving away in the kitchen. Multiple pots and pans were out on the burning stove, and there was something in the oven as well. The boy turned and spotting Jeongin first, he immediately reached out and yanked him into the kitchen. He took a spoonful of whatever he was cooking and blew on it a little before shoving it in his mouth. 

“What do you think?” He asked, deadly serious with his eyebrows furrowed. Jeongin waited a moment for the flavors to settle into his mouth. 

“C-Could use a dash of cumin.” Jeongin replied unsteadily. The boy turned back and took another spoonful, tasting it himself. 

“Yes, yes, that’ll be perfect,” He muttered, “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Uh Woojin?” Hyunjin called out, snapping the latter out of the furious cooking frenzy he was in. 

“Yes?” He spun around after putting a lid on the simmering pots, “Oh Hyunjin, I apologize. You know how I get.” Looking at him now, Jeongin got the overwhelming urge to hug Woojin. He had that kind of face that everyone loved, and he was in the cutest apron. Not like Minho’s, all ratty and one boring color, but fun and bright. It was the classic picnic basket pattern, red and white checkerboard, with just the tiniest bit of ruffling along the bottom. 

“It’s alright Jin I just wanted to introduce you to Jeongin. He’s a baby vamp as of this morning.” 

“Is that right?” Woojin said with a smile, “Let’s have a look at you,” He held Jeongin at an arms length and ran his eyes over his body once, “Fit as a fiddle and a fine chef if I do say so myself,” He lovingly pinched Jeongin’s cheek, “I’m a werewolf by the way.” 

“Oh yeah, where’s Chan?” Hyunjin asked. 

“He’s ditched his job as my taster to go fix the lightbulbs on the stairs and in Felix’s room.” Woojin said with a pout, releasing Jeongin. 

“How unfortunate,” Hyunjin crooned, “He’ll have to wait till dinner time like the rest of us.” Woojin narrowed his eyes and turned back to the stove. Hyunjin chuckled and took Jeongin’s wrist, bringing him to the living room area where two boys were curled up on the couch and the TV was on. Hyunjin reached over the back of the couch to scratch one of two cat ears sticking up from a mop of light gingery-brown hair. Whoever it was hissed and shot up at the speed of light to glare at Hyunjin. 

“Felix, hey, calm down buddy it’s just me.” Hyunjin said, his voice shaking a little. ‘Felix’ had a cute little face littered with freckles, he had yellow eyes, and cat ears sticking out of his head. Behind him there was the angry flick of a similarly colored tail. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Felix spat. The guy next to him rolled his eyes, Jeongin thought he was lucky Felix couldn’t see. 

“Don’t mind him,” He said, pulling Felix back down into his lap, “He’s in heat.” Jeongin blushed but Hyunjin just laughed, 

“Figured as much.” Hyunjin introduced Jeongin quickly to Changbin, the other one on the couch. Apparently he was a werewolf and Felix’s boyfriend which was why Felix was clinging to him like his life depended on it, but Hyunjin said he did that anyway, in heat or not. Jeongin blushed even more when Hyunjin referred to him again as a baby vamp, but he unfortunately didn’t have time to tell Hyunjin to quit it before they were off again. On the way up the stairs Hyunjin told him that Felix was a werecat hence the cat ears and tail, he told them all it was more comfortable than hiding them. Supposedly Felix was usually a cuddly little kitten, but turned into a monster in heat. As they got to the second flight of stairs there was a faint drumming sound, like the beating of hummingbird wings overhead. 

“Hey Chan!” Hyunjin yelled. The boy flying above their heads flinched and hit his head on the ceiling. He rubbed the spot while wobbling back down to stand. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Chan groaned. 

“Oops,” Hyunjin giggled, “Anyways this is Jeongin, baby vamp I found this morning.” 

“Wonderful to meet you,” Chan smiled warmly, and gave Jeongin a brief hug, “Have you met the others?” 

“He’s met Changbin and his royal bitchiness Felix, Woojin, Jisung, and Minho.” Hyunjin said. 

“Only Seungmin left then.” Chan hummed. 

“I’m sorry but… are you a fairy?” Jeongin asked. Chan had on all black and his hair was a wavy blue/green color, the same color as the intricate, delicate wings coming out of his back. He chuckled,

“I am.” 

“Wow.” He and Hyunjin left Chan to continue working on the lights and they traveled up to where five of the twelve bedrooms were. Hyunjin said his and Seungmin’s room was up there and that was where they were going. Seungmin seemed the most chill out of everyone, he was kicked back on his bed reading from a thick book. 

“Seungmin, this is Jeongin, he’s a vamp too.” Seungmin lifted his head and grinned,

“Hey.” Jeongin waved and Seungmin went back to reading his book without another word. Hyunjin and Jeongin sat on Hyunjin’s bed, and he started to explain everything. He first went through how Jeongin became a vampire, starting with what likely happened which was that he was bitten and since the person didn’t know if he would survive or not, he erased Jeongin’s memory of the night. Then Hyunjin assumed the person had felt bad for killing the teenager and turned him by giving Jeongin some of his blood. What they couldn't figure out was how Jeongin ended up back in his room, but they decided that detail didn't entirely matter. He explained that Jeongin would need to feed now, real food wasn’t going to fill him up which was great and would also suck sometimes. Hyunjin said he would show Jeongin how to control his hunger, and his newly heightened senses that go into overdrive when hungry. 

By the time they were finished, Woojin called them all down for dinner and he was the one who explain the safe house. He said there were places like this all over for creatures who didn’t want to live amongst the humans. These houses would keep them safe because they were always hexed by a witch so that only another supernatural could enter. He said sometimes people, including himself, leave for a few days just to do whatever, but for the most part they stay there and in the neighborhood where it’s safe. Woojin and Chan were the oldest and Jeongin already had a feeling they would say it, but they told him that they were like the dads of the house. Any problems, go to them. 

When dinner was over Minho gave Jeongin his finished ring. It fit like a glove and looked suspiciously similar to Hyunjin’s. Seungmin took the opportunity of a new roommate for Hyunjin as a blessing and instantly packed his things, moving himself to the end of the hall so Jeongin could have his side of the room. Jeongin didn’t end up using it just yet. He borrowed Hyunjin’s pajamas, and fell asleep next to him as Hyunjin told him about himself. 

He was born back in 1853, making him one hundred and sixty five years old. Not as old as some vampires he’d met, but definitely older than Jeongin expected. Hyunjin said that he and his twin sister were turned one night coming back from an after party for a wedding of a family friend. At first they hid it from their parents, not wanting to leave them behind because they loved them so much. But as time went on and they would have been thirty years old, their parents constantly commented on the fact that they didn’t look a day over eighteen which was how old they were at their change. They decided it would be for the best if they forgot they ever had kids, believing the lie that they tried but were unable. The siblings left the town they grew up in and had never returned. 

Hyunjin told him he and his sister traveled the world together, setting their sights of visiting every country on the globe. They traveled to every State in America and every country in Asia before Hyunjin’s sister died. She had unintentionally gotten in trouble with a local werewolf gang in China by being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and was bitten. They stayed in China where Hyunjin tended to her and eventually watched the bite kill her. Without a companion, Hyunjin retreated back to the country where he was born. Alone and miserable, Hyunjin wandered the streets until stumbling upon Woojin. Woojin took him to the house, which was maintained by someone else back then. He’d been there for twenty years and said that someday, not any time soon, he would travel the rest of the world. 

-

Living in the safe house, there was never a dull moment. It was only two weeks later when Jeongin came to the awful realization he had feelings for Hyunjin. He liked Hyunjin the way Minho liked Jisung, the way Felix and Changbin liked each other, and he didn’t know what to do. Hyunjin was as sweet as could be, always taking care of Jeongin, making sure he was fed and didn’t loose his ring somewhere. He was patient when teaching Jeongin how to hunt when he would have to get fresh blood, when teaching him how to use his super speed, when Jeongin missed his old life and spent nights crying into Hyunjin’s chest. 

It was rare for them to be apart, the fast friends did everything together, from eat, to roam around the town, to sleeping. Jeongin hadn’t spent a single night in his own bed. Every night he told himself he would and that he should because Hyunjin could definitely hear the thundering of his heart when they were so close like that, and therefore it probably wasn’t a good idea to put himself in that situation. But every night Hyunjin used the bathroom first, and so every night when Jeongin got back he saw Hyunjin sleepily waiting for him with his arms outstretched. How could he refuse? 

The others were quite used to the ways of the youngest two. They thought the pair were adorable. Felix had finished his heat cycle and was ‘back to normal’ in the blink of an eye. He apologized straight away for being to grumpy when he and Jeongin met and proved Hyunjin correct by being the cutest little werecat Jeongin had ever seen. Woojin and Jeongin started cooking dinner together, it took hours sometimes but Hyunjin and Chan were there to keep them company. Jeongin and Jisung became best friends in just two days. Jisung was always hyper and he and Jeongin bonded over their love of playing pranks on Minho in his shop. He endlessly threatened to take Jeongin’s daylight ring away, and called Hyunjin in to collect him more times than anyone cared to count. 

Often in the morning, Jeongin and Hyunjin would lay in bed in whatever position they woke up in until they would decide to go downstairs. This morning Jeongin was half on top of Hyunjin, his legs and arm were thrown over the latter’s body. Hyunjin’s arm was around Jeongin’s waist, and the covers were some strange combination of in between and on top of them. 

“Hey guys?” Seungmin popped his head in and both Hyunjin and Jeongin looked up, “Have either of you eaten?” Both of them shook their heads. 

“Why?” Hyunjin asked. 

“There’s only one blood bag left.” Jeongin and Hyunjin looked at each other. Then in a split second they were both struggling to get up while also pushing the other back down onto the bed. Jeongin broke free of Hyunjin and the covers and sprinted past Seungmin down the stairs, getting to the refrigerator first. Hyunjin was hot on his heels, but Jeongin already had the bag in his hands and was ripping off the cap. He took a long sip,

“Mmm O positive my favorite.” He said, taunting Hyunjin. 

“Let me have some!” Hyunjin grabbed for the bag but Jeongin laughed and ducked out of the way, scurrying past him back the way they came. With a hard tug on his arm Jeongin was jerked to a stop and turned around all in one swift movement. Had it been anyone else Jeongin could’ve easily fought back and probably would’ve won, but inhuman strength was something that escaped Jeongin every time Hyunjin was around. Before Jeongin could realize what was happening, Hyunjin had dipped Jeongin towards the floor all romantic like and slanted their lips together. 

It took a little coaxing from Hyunjin before Jeongin could really get his head around the fact that they were kissing and that he should probably kiss back. His eyes fluttered to a close and he relaxed, moving his lips against Hyunjin’s. He felt Hyunjin’s hand slip the blood bag out of his but was too drunk on the feeling of Hyunjin’s lips to care. He let Hyunjin take it and with his hands free, he snaked them around the latter’s neck. Jeongin’s mind was a jumbled mess all thanks to the caress of the plush lips against his own. His heart skipped beat after beat, unable to function properly. Finally, Hyunjin brought Jeongin upright as they parted, both panting and hardly able to catch their breath. Jeongin met Hyunjin’s eyes, blushing furiously when he noticed Hyunjin blatantly staring at his lips. 

“Well that’s one way to get what you want.” Minho commented. 

“Yeah,” Woojin snorted, “Now take that out of my kitchen.” Hyunjin and Jeongin left the kitchen as they were told and went out to the deck. They faced each other, Jeongin backed up against the railing. 

“So I don’t think I have to say it,” Hyunjin started with a smile, “But I like you a lot.” 

“You have quite the way of showing it.” Jeongin giggled. 

“And if you don’t mind I’m gonna kiss you again.” Hyunjin leaned in, pressing their bodies together, cradling Jeongin’s cheek. Jeongin held up a finger, pushing it into Hyunjin’s lips. 

“You’re gonna share that,” He said, glancing at the blood bag still in Hyunjin’s hand, “Aren’t you?” 

Hyunjin laughed, “Of course.” Jeongin grinned and looped his arms around Hyunjin, pulling him in for another sweet kiss. Maybe sometimes being a vampire sucked, but one thing was for sure, if he got to do this every day then maybe ‘eternal damnation’ wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: rosyzzico  
> as always thx for reading ♡


End file.
